This invention relates to a shading device for a geostatic satellite.
A geostatic or geostationary satellite is usually used as a communication or a broadcasting satellite and classified as either a body stabilized type or a spin stabilized type satellite. The spin stabilized geostatic satellite comprises a spinning drum and a despun platform. This invention relates to a spin stabilized geostatic satellite which further comprises a paddle member for supporting a plurality of solar cells. The despun platform carries at least one antenna and it is kept substantially stationary relative to the axis of the earth. Inevitably, therefore, part of the despun platform is heated to a high temperature by the sun during the daytime. The temperature of the space in which the geostatic satellite revolves around the earth in synchronism with the rotation of the earth, is about 10.degree. K. A severe temperature distribution therefore develops on the surface of the despun platform which results in a harmful temperature distribution inside the despun platform.
Various electric circuits are mounted inside the despun platform. It is important that the electrical circuits be kept in a moderate temperature range to allow them to operate properly. Therefore, it is necessary to control the temperature distribution as uniformly as possible.